All you were doing was protecting me
by loveisagiftuseitwisely
Summary: All he was doing was protecting me. If I hadn't just stood there, if I had reacted in some way, you would be alright. But I didn't, and you're hurt, and it's all my fault... KaiTyson !R&R!
1. Default Chapter

All you were doing was protecting me.

All you did was care.

And now look what's happened.

It all happened three days ago….

_Three Days Ago…_

Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary, Kai and I are walking down the street towards Grandpa's Dojo, after doing some shopping for dinner tonight, which consisted on stuff that Hilary thought were 'edible.' Personally, I think she was trying to poison us, so that she could control us from now on, like that would ever happen……

Anyway, we were walking down a street, and, all of a sudden, Max ran towards a shop window, and saw a puppy, which looked uncannily like Max and he asked if he could go in and look at the puppy and the other animals.

"O.K. Max. But, remember, dinner is in one hour, and we don't want to end up having to wait hours for you to say goodbye to your friend," replied Hilary, who seemed to be reluctant to letting Max go in by himself. "Rei, can you go in with him to make sure that we don't have any guests for dinner, please."

"Sure. But I don't think Max HAS any money," answered Rei. And with that, they walked into the shop, Max dragging Rei in, who really didn't want to be near any dogs, seeing that he was more of a feline kinda person.

_1 Hour Later…_

"Where are they? I asked them to be here when dinner is on the table..." complained Hilary, who was now getting really angry at Max and Rei, seeing that they were late. But, then, the front door opened, and in stepped Rei, who had a nervous look on his face.

"THERE you are! Where WERE you! I asked you pacifically to be on time! Well, what's your excuse!" howled Hilary.

Without a word, Rei moved to the side, and in bounded Max, with a silly grin on his face, and a big, white, square box, with air holes in.

"Max, you didn't." I said.

_1 And Half Hours Later…._

After dinner, Max, Kenny and Hilary played with the new puppy, that earlier on Max called Hunter, whilst a nervous Rei sat on the sofa, with the puppy on him, licking his face, and trying to cheer up Rei, who became more and more anxious around the dog the longer it stayed.

Kai and I were outside, enjoying the silence of the night, which was rare, seeing that, nowadays, Max was becoming more and more hyper everyday. We were just lying on our backs on the Dojo, looking at the clear night sky, painted a midnight blue color, slowly letting its wonder take us each away in awe of its beauty.

"Tyson?"

At my name being called, I was brought back from my dream world, and looked up to see that Kai was looking up at the sky still. And, when I was just about to begin my star gazing again, Kai brought his own gaze down, to look at me. But, instead of him lecturing me about not staring, he stared right back, and looked me straight in the eyes. When our eyes met, I was lost in his wine red eyes. We stayed this way for some time, before Kai finally wrenched his gaze away from mine and got up. I got up shortly after, and started my way towards the inside of the Dojo, where the laughter of the rest of the friends was coming from. But, before I got inside, a hand rapt itself around my arm, and stopped me in my tracts. And, when I turned around, I saw it was Kai holding onto me, holding me back.

"Kai?"

Before I could say anything else, or react in any other way, he pulled me towards him, and pulled me into a soft, but passionate kiss, which he broke, shortly after our lips made contact. When I got over the shock, I noticed that Kai had sadness in his eyes, and I had no clue why. And, then, it hit me. I hadn't reacted to what just happened. And, before I could, Kai walked into the Dojo, grabbed his coat, and dodged out the house.

When I heard the front door close, Max came out and stood there for a few moments.

"So, I guess you didn't react, didn't you."

"How'd you…?"

"Kai told us he was gonna tell you how he felt, and he said that you not reacting would be worse then you saying that you didn't feel the same way."

At this, I ran towards the front door, grabbed my coat, opened the door, and ran after Kai.

_½ An Hour Later…._

I found him in the park, near the beydishes, practising.

"Kai?"

Then, he lifted his head, and the worst sight was in front of me. He had been crying, but, now, he had absolutely no emotions in his eyes like he did earlier on, when we were staring up into the endless night sky. He called back Dranzer, and started to walk away. But, before he could get anywhere, I grabbed his arm, like he did, but mine was in urgency, his was when he wanted to show me he loved me, and, because of that, I knew how much I loved him.

"Let go of my arm."

But I just stood there, looking at Kai, with hopeful eyes, trying to find some sort of emotion what so ever in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Let go of me, Tyson."

But, still, I held onto his arm, like a disobedient puppy.

"Tyson, let go of me!"

Kai then wrenched his arm out of my grip, and I stood there, in utter disbelief. I thought what had happened was some kind of way to make me look like some fool.

"So, what happened earlier on didn't mean anything? It was some kind of sick joke?"

By the time I finished my sentence, I was in tears. Kai turned around, and when he saw that I was crying, his eyes softened.

"No, Tyson..."

Kai took a step towards me, but, before he could do anything else, I had turned around, towards the path that lead to the centre of the park, and started to run. I ran the fastest I have ever run in my life. You tried to keep up with me, but you weren't as fast I was, not at the time.

But, before my senses came back to me properly, and before I knew where I was, someone jumped in front of me, and he wore dark clothes, which you couldn't actually see, cause of the black cloak he was wearing.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

I tried to run away, but was much faster than me.

"Where are we going? The party is just beginning."

I was praying for a miracle, but, then, the guy pulled out a knife, and raised it.

"Well, it's the end of you tonight, my dear lad. Nighty-night."

The cloaked figure raised it, and then, with all his might, lunged it down, towards my throat. But, the blow never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kai standing in front of me, and the guy was on his back, with blood coming out a gash in his arm, and the knife in Kai's hand.

"Kai?"

"Leave. Tyson. Alone."

Kai's voice sounded so angry, and was dripping with so much venom, that the cloaked man flinched. Many minutes later, Kai and the other man fought, but, of course, with the gash in the guys arm, he was no match for Kai. Kai turned around to me, and I was lying on the floor, since Kai pushed me there before he and the cloaked man fought.

"Are you alright?"

I was waiting for Kai to shout at me for running away from him a minute ago, but his voice and his face was full of concern. But, what really gave him away were his eyes.

Those eyes.

They were filled to the brink with worry.

"I'm fine."

Kai helped me up, and, to my surprise, he started hugging me. Right there. In the open. Where people could see us, if there was anyone out for a late night stroll.

"Uh…. Kai?"

Kai looked at me. I then gasped. He was crying.

"Are you alright, Kai? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did the guy break anything?"

I pulled away, trying to find something wrong with him, but was just pulled into another embrace.

"No, everything's fine, now you're here."

At those words, at those simple words, Kai had made me the happiest person alive. He wasn't crying cause he was hurt, he was crying cause we were together. Not fighting, or arguing, but filled with concern for each other, and Kai was so content that he was actually showing emotions openly. And to me. I felt honoured.

But, then, something horrible. The man that Kai fought was bleeding to death, but, before he died, he sat up, and looked at us.

"You two are gonna pay for this. I'm not going down alone. I never lose. Never."

At those words, he pulled out a gun, and pulled out gun, and, with the last of his energy, he pulled the trigger, and then, past away. But, the bullet was coming straight for me. But, it never did reach me. It never came near.

"KAI!"

But, it still hurt me. Even though it never reached me physically, the emotional hurt was far more extravagant.

Kai was lying there, motionless.

"KAI! KAI! SPEECH TO ME, KAI! PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING, KAI!"

"Tyson….."

"KAI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Tyson…"

"Rest, Kai. And just don't fall asleep."

"Tyson…"

"Just, stay perfectly still, and let me go get some hel-"

"TYSON!"

I looked down at Kai, who looked barely awake, like he was forcing himself to stay awake for a little bit more.

"Listen, Tyson. I'm not gonna make it-"

"Of course you are. Don't say tha-"

"And, I just want to say this one thing before I go…."

"But you're not gonna go, and I'm gonna make sure of it. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"But I will, Kai. For you. For US."

"Listen, I just want to say, I love you. I have since the first time a saw you, but I never accepted it. But, now, I know the truth, and I hate myself for mnot telling you sooner. Forgive me. We would have had more time together."

"We've got our whole LIVES to worry about that. Now, listen to me Kai, you're gonna live. You're gonna get better. And you're gonna drive us all into the ground with practise, whether you like it or not. I ORDER you."

"But, Tyson-"

"No BUTS! Now, shut up and save your energy."

_Present Time…._

At this, you laughed, Kai. You laughed. You found it funny how naive was, but I was determined to save you. To save US. And I brought you back to the Dojo. Explained that Kai needed medical attention, and ASAP. You were rushed to the hospital, and you've been here ever since, for three days, you've slept. For three days we've all worried. For three days, I've dreaded the worst. But you've never given up. You're trying to stay awake, cause I told you to. You would never intestinally hurt me, but if you give up or die, you'll hurt me more then you have ever hurt me before in my life.

I bet you haven't noticed this, but I haven't left your side, not for anything except for the bathroom. Not to eat, or to sleep. Not for anything. The others are starting to worry, but they understand, none the less.

Just, get better, Kai. Not for me.

Not for you.

For us…

* * *

Jasmine- If you want me to continue, please R&R. If I get 5 or more reviews, I'll continue. If I only get a few, well, it matters if I've got time, but, please……..

_**!R&R!**_


	2. HELP!

HELP! I need help and advice for the next chapter, and I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I've got exams right now, for, like, 3 weeks, and I need revision time, and time to sleep. SOZ! But, please, give me some inspiration for my next chapter!


	3. Protecting You

_This is gonna be a short chappy, and I hope you understand that I will only update short chapters everyday for awhile, because of all my exams, but, none the less, I'm gonna get at least one chapter a day done. O.K.? o.k._

_ON WITH THE FIC!_

* * *

**Protecting You**

It's been like this ever since the other day Kai. We were all so upset and disorientated because of the news. But still, you're gonna make it, aren't you? I mean, you're the strongest of use all, and we have all lived through times like these. Can you, though? That is the only thing running through my mind these days. How much longer? You just lie there, slowly breathing, holding on for dear life.

And all this because you were protecting me.

I still haven't left your bedside. Not since you first got here at this hospital. The rest of the guys have been trying to persuade me into getting a good night sleep, or to get something to eat, but I believe that, when I walk out that door, you may decide to have a heart failure or something, and I won't ever be able to see you again. That is my greatest fear now. Not even death is as scary as watching you live through this pain, day in and day out. But, I hope you can hear me when I say, I do love you, and I always will, no matter what………………

Kenny just came in you know. He was trying to make me go get something to eat, cause I haven't eaten much since you arrived here, and no one's aloud to eat in the ward, so I'm kinda getting quite thin. You always used to complain about how much I used to eat, but now you don't have to. Not if I wither away. And I will if you don't survive. You're the world to me. More than that. You're everything to me……………

_**1 day later**_

Kai. You've fought this far, don't give up. You stopped breathing twice last night. You had a nightmare, and, when you woke up, you said that you were scared. You spoke, and you admitted that you were scared of something, but, instead of feeling relieved, I'm getting more and more anxious about the operation you're in now. If you don't make it, I'm gonna get you, you know that?

But, what really does annoy me, is that, when that guy died, he suddenly disappeared, so, what could have happened to the man's body, cause I hardly think a dead man can get up and start walking away from the scene of the crime, without leaving one clue to go by.

The doctors want to speak with me now. I better go. I haven't left your side yet, Kai. I've always been in the same room at least, but I'm still scared of leaving you for too long, and, when I get back, I find you had a heart attack and died right after I left……..

Just hold on there Kai. Everything will be alright. Just, don't give up. Please.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chappy! I'll update soon! And, please...

R&R


	4. Loving you too much

_**At the Dojo**_

You still haven't gotten any better Kai, as far as I know, and I'm beginning to think you're not gonna make it, cause every time you seem to get better, you end up getting worst, and I don't want to raise any false hopes.

I'm sitting in my bathroom right now, believing you're not gonna wake up, and I'm never gonna be able to see you again when it hit me. I don't have to live without you. If you die, I'll die. Where ever you go, Kai, whether it be Heaven or Hell, I'm gonna be there with you, through thick and thin, because I can' live without you, Kai. Don't you understand that? Without you, I'm only half of a whole, and no matter how much I try, there will never be anything large enough that can re-fill that hole, Kai. Only you hold the power to do that, because I love you. I always have, and always will, no matter how hard I try to believe otherwise.

I just wish there was another way, Kai. I wish we could be together here like you promised, but we can't. The Gods seem to have other plans for us, but I'm gonna make sure that I'm included in those plans, Kai. We will be together, no matter what I have to do to make sure of it.

I see something shining near the sink of the bathroom, when I see one of Hiro's shavers. I smile at the sight. The first time in ages I haven't nagged Hiro about cleaning up, and it works in my favour. We will be together, Kai. I promise. And this promise won't be broken so easily…..

_**At the Hospital**_

"I can't wait to see Tyson's face when he hears about this!" hollered Hilary down the other end of the phone. "Are you going over now?"

"Yeh. I thought I would surprise him," replied an irritable, but still excited, Kai. "I'm on my way to the Dojo right now. Is Tyson's family in?"

"No," replied Hilary, "there at some reunion with Tyson's Dad. Tyson refused to leave until he knew you were going to make it."

Kai smirked at that. "I just hope that Tyson doesn't have a heart attack when he sees me. Well, I'm here. Got to go."

"O.k. Kai. Bye"

With that, Kai ended the phone call and went up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. When there was no answer, Kai knocked again, but a tiny bit harder, just in case Tyson hadn't heard him. When there was still no answer, Kai became more and more nervous and began to have strange feelings about Tyson being in trouble.

"Tyson!"

Kai didn't care anymore about surprising Tyson. He just wanted to make sure that he was alright, because this was unlike Tyson to leave the front door unanswered. With even more unwanted fears plaguing his mind, Kai decided to take action. He went around the back and tried to open the door, to find that the screen was already open.

This made Kai even more anxious. He really didn't like the silence in the house; when, all of a sudden, he heard a very quiet shrill of pain coming from the bathroom upstairs. He slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to find that the door to Tyson's bedroom was ajar, and that there was a very dim line of light coming from somewhere in the room. He walked in to find that Tyson's bathroom door was shut and had light leaking out from it, as well as an eerie coloured substance. He carefully walked up to the door to find that the liquid substance was blood, and that it was slowly trailing out from behind the door, where he could here tiny whimpers of self-indulged pain.

"Tyson?" Kai whispered.

Then all went quiet. This spooked Kai even more, and it is very difficult to spook Kai. All he could hear was the heavy panting of someone's breathe from the other side of the door, and his own shallow breathes he was inhaling. He then saw a shadow slowly crawl into view from underneath the door.

"K-Kai?" questioned a weak voice from the other side of the opaque door.

"Tyson? Are you alright? What are you doing?" enquired Kai, knowing all too well what the answer was, but not wanting to believe it.

"Kai. I'm sorry…." was all that came in reply, and then the breathes on the other door slowed down, and Kai saw the shadow retreat further into the bathroom, and then, there was a sudden thud.

"Tyson?" Kai inquired. "Tyson?"

When there was no answer, Kai began to panic. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but what else was he mean to feel. His koi was on the other side of the door, bleeding to death, and he was standing out here. Did he just say koi?

No matter what he just said, he cared for Tyson too much to allow this to go any further. So, without hesitation, Kai stepped back, and forced all his weight into a tackle into the door. I didn't budge. He tried again. Cracks were beginning to form in the door. The third time Kai smacked into the door, it opened, to reveal a bleeding Tyson on the floor, slowly slipping into a deep slumber which he will never awaken from.


	5. Losing You

**Tyson's POV**

Why did this happen, Kai? I thought that you were going to die. How did you survive? So many people thought you going to die, but I guess by surviving this ordeal you were just being yourself, Kai. You have always been stubborn that way. Never gave up a good fight. Unlike me.

You would have smacked me hard across the face by now if I had said this to you on any other occasion, but seeing that I'm barely able to think properly and you're in a state of shock, I believe it's safe to say you won't. But I wouldn't put it passed you, though. I just wish that I had the energy to see your face. I haven't seen it awake and alive for a long time now, and all I can remember is the times when he was asleep in the hospital. I want to die with the picture of Kai smiling and full of life before I go.

I just don't have the energy to go on right now…

**Kai's POV**

Tyson…

All this for me. All the pain you inflicted on yourself was to stop me and you from losing each other, and now I believe we might anyway. I just can't believe that you are dying. You have a low chance of living, but everyone here knows that won't wake up, and even if you do, we most likely will never see that beautiful smile of yours, or hear you loving laugh again. Not for a very long time.

Oh, Tyson. You are the most idiotic person on God's green Earth, and still I love you with every ounce of my heart. You ARE my koi, no matter what happens, I know this now. I will never find another person that can fill in the space that you filled, Tyson. That was something that you had somehow occupied and have basically now taken ownership of, no matter how much I wish it weren't true, because you are going to leave us all soon, and I can't bare for you to go without me being there for you.

My koi…

**Tyson's POV**

I've gotta wake up. I know that if I don't now, I might never be able to see that gorgeous face of my love again. You have always been there for me Kai, and I want you to be here for me again, now, for one last time before I must leave.

"Kai…" I whispered. "Kai…"

"Tyson?"

You've been crying. Even though I can only see a blurred you, I can still here the sobs and all the unshed tears caught in the back of your throat.

"Kai, listen. I know I'm not gonna make it, and I know you know as well," I began, "and I just want to say how much you being there for me every time I needed you has been some of the most caring and loving things anyone has ever done for me."

"Tyson…"

"And I want to say something else before I go," I breathe, slowly loosing concicnous, but fighting the earge of sleep, know well enough where I'm going I'm gonna have all the time in the world to sleep for a long time.

"Yes?" you question. I always loved that soft tone that you always put on for me when I was hust or when we were alone. It made you seem touchable, even in your most foulest of moods.

"Kai, I-" I begin to cough hard, losing vital time and scolding myself for looking so weak in front of Kai.

"Tyson!" you say, worried that I was going to pass out and die that very moment.

"Kai, A-ash-ashi-" I try to say whilst trying to gain back my vision. And after what seemed like hours of waiting to see again, which was most likely seconds, I can see you soft skinned face, shinning with stained tears, and your soft, red lips that I wish I had a proper chance to kiss.

Smiling, I finish, "Ashiteru, Kai."

You look at me for a moment, as if I had suddenly grown two heads, when all of a sudden, you bend down towards me and whisper, "Ashiteru, koi."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed me passionately for what seemed like minutes, but was merely moments, and within those moments, I was slowly slipping away from him.

**Kai's POV**

I can tell you are leaving me, Tyson. But I want to say something before you go.

"Tyson?"

You moan in response. I smile. Just like you would do if you were being told to get up in the morning.

"Tyson, I will always love you, and no matter where you are, and no matter how far away, know that you will always be my koi, and no one will be able to take that place in my heart."

Then you smiled, the knowing smile you only give me, before slipping into the darkness of death, where you will never be able to leave and we will never be able to meet again for a long, long time.

The heart monitor said you had died merely 5 seconds ago, and I just can't stay here anymore, with you, my koi, dead in front of me. SO I get up and go to open the door when I hear you whisper something.

Then I walking up to you and kissing your tears away whilst guiding you into the darkness for the last time, never being able to save you like I want to. "I will always love you," I say.

"I know," you respond, as if you knew it your whole life, and with that, you die with that loving grin plastered peacefully on your face. I turn around and walk outside the hospital, and then the breeze begins to blow, whispering some of the last words you said to me merely moments before your death.

_Ashiteru, koi._

* * *

Jasmine- That's it with this story. Sorry for killing Tyson, but it was all i could think of. Sozzy. Anyway, after i finish all my other stories, I'm starting a story I thought up just a moment ago, so, if you want to be in it, please either e-mail me and ask, or ask in your review. BYE!


End file.
